Alli the Orphaned Shinobi
by Shifuni
Summary: An Orphaned Shinobi Girl. She has many friends that love her, but doesn't know her parents at all. Until one day, her two parents come back, after they were considered dead. How is Alli going to feel about this?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Medium brown layered hair, deep blue eyes, 12 years old, five feet in height, a shinobi. That describes who I am, but I got some faults. I procrastinate a lot, I get blinded by my feelings in battle, and I'm still figuring out who I am, but I know one thing. I am Alli, a shinobi in training, loves the action and fighting, but still have seconds thoughts on this whole life as shinobi. I am an orphan with no clue who my parents are, or why they left me but my friends told me that I was created out of love, but why was I left behind?<p> 


	2. Time Of My Life

Chapter One: Time of My Life

I don't own Naruto.

I'm Back! For A While -_- I'm sorry It took So Long. I Was Busy With School And All This Stuff. And I Actually Have A Life Too, Spending Time With Friends, And Uh, Boyfriend :) Anways, Yeah. I Decided To Do This, And I Don't Have Homework, And I'm Still Stuck On Ideas For My Other Stories So If You Can Help Me, That Would Be Great :)

* * *

><p>Alli was sitting on a tree branch, dangling her small feet, eating cookie dough ice cream. She was just enjoying life until Iruka-sensei comes and finds her. Alli didn't like her school work for the ninja academy, but she was top of her class like her best friend Kai Sabaku. Alli and Kai had been childhood friends since Kai's dad, was best friends with Alli's parents from what she heard, so whenever Kai come to visit, Alli and Kai would always compare class scores.<p>

Alli and Kai would always hang out and perform concerts since they found out that they both could sing.

Alli's guardian Kakashi Hakate, was her parents teacher and Kakashi apparently promised to watch over Alli while they were gone, but Alli hasn't seen her parents in over eight years.

Sine Alli hasn't become a full fledge ninja yet, she has been working in hospitals since she doesn't want anyone to lose who they love, like she did.

Today was the day of the graduation exams and Alli was prepared for anything thrown at her. Alli was in the classroom waiting, after she had her ice cream. Now, she was waiting to be called on. She couldn't wait because Alli really wanted to show Kakashi that she would be greater than her parents and Kakashi himself.

"Alli," Iruka-sensei called out.

"Coming," Alli responded. Then she walked out of the classroom, to the testing area.

* * *

><p>"Okay Alli, all you have to do is create three clones and you will pass."<p>

"Alright," Alli said passionately.

"Clone Justu!" Alli said her justu but accidently made the sign for _Shadow Clone Justu_. Then after she said that, five clones appeared five shadow clones and amazed Iruka.

"You passed Alli!" Iruka cheered. "I'm sure your parents must be so proud on how their baby girl has grown."

Iruka gave her a headband, and lead her out.

"Yeah, wherever they are," Alli muttered, making sure Iruka didn't hear her.

Alli then ran out to where the other graduates were with her newly headband around her neck.

When she got out of the academy building, she saw her friend Kai Sabaku waiting for her.

"Kai!" Alli cried out, "What are you doing here?" She was totally surprised.

"My dad had gotten another meeting with the Hokage, I see you passed your graduation exam." Kai smirked, seeing as it made his best friend happy.

"Yeah, I did, and then tomorrow, we get to meet our new sensei," Alli explained.

"Aw, lucky, my dad made it where to where I either get trained by him or Aunt Temari, or Uncle Kankuro. You're lucky, that you get placed on a team," Kai whined.

"Well, I don't have special abilities, like you do with the sand because your father's jinchuuriki got past down to you," Alli joked.

"Anyways, we got more important things to worry about Kai."

"And what would that be?" he questioned.

Alli then smack Kai upside the head, "The Konoha-Suna Ball!" Kai rubbed his head, feeling the massive affect that his head took in. "Remember, we have one every year to symbolize the friendship between Suna and Konoha and we are singing three songs and the second one is a duet!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Kai said while smiling a sheepish grin, "Well, I'll pick the first song, and we'll both pick the second and then you pick the last song."

"That sounds like a good plan. Okay, anyways, I got to go to the hospital for work and Uncle Kakashi won't be back until tomorrow, so, I got to work late and you are joining me Kai, it's your punishment."

"Aw, Alli, you're so mean!" Kai whined.

"Come on, you lazy bum."

Then Alli, and Kai walked all the way to the Konoha Hospital to start Alli's shift.

* * *

><p>The next day Alli and Kai were walking beside each other, going towards the Hokage to ask the current Kazekage a question.<p>

"You know Kai, it would have been nice to remember when you and your dad might be leaving," Alli complained.

"Sorry, for not having the brightest memory, and besides I heard that ever since Kakashi watched you, you have been tardy for class," Kai replied back.

"Not my fault," Alli said in a monotone voice.

Then Alli and Kai finally reached the Hokage Tower and saw Gaara and Tsunade walk out the front doors.

"Uncle Gaara and Grandma Tsunade!" Alli called them out as she ran forward with Kai.

Gaara and Tsunade stopped the friendly conversation they were having to say hello to the two genin racing towards them.

"Ohayo, Alli and Kai," Gaara spoke.

"Uncle Gaara, I got a question that Kai couldn't answer."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Gaara joked.

"Are you and Kai staying for the two more days, for the Konoha-Suna Ball, since it's being held in Konoha this year?"

"Yes, we are, that was another reason why I brought Kai along when we came to Konoha," Gaara replied back monotonously.

"Oh thanks, and I don't know what you are going to do Kai, but I got to get going to the academy, to meet my jonin teacher instructor, I really don't want to be late this time," Alli smiled and waved goodbye to Tsunade and Gaara, as Kai headed towards the training grounds to obviously train while Alli is in school.

"Alli keeps looking like her parents every day and certainly acts like both of them too," Tsunade said as she watched the brunette girl got to the academy. "The only thing would be different, would be her hair color, it's not the same as either parent."

Gaara took notice of what Tsunade was saying, "Who are her parents anyway?"

"A certain Uzumaki and Uchiha," Tsunade muttered after all, she aws the one that was there when Naruto had to get a C-section.

Gaara's eyes widened. He didn't even knew, but he knew about Naruto being captured and Sasuke running to save him, and no one knows what happened to them.

"You're right Tsunade, at least they can't tell who she is because her last name was never given and they can't tell by her hair, nobody would even know she was the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

><p>How Did You Like It? By The Way, My Mood Got Ruined When Someone Flamed My One-Shot Of Gaara and His Dad. Its On My Profile If You Want To Read It, And I Seriously Thought It Was Good, And Besides It Was A One-Shot It Isn't Suppose To Be Long xD Oh Well :P Anyways, I Hoped You Enjoy This Is My Apology Putting Out A Story And The First Chapter :)<p> 


	3. Surprises

Chapter Two: Surprises

I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Alli ran all the way to the academy and actually made it on time for once. She sat next to the laziest kid in the while class, which is known as Akira Nara.<p>

"Akira who do you think your sensei might be?" Alli asked.

"As long as it's not my dad, I will be fine," Akira replied all tired.

"Did you get any sleep?" Alli asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, but you know my personality, laziness and tiredness, but if it was to save my comrades, then I would give my life," Akira replied.

"I should have known," Alli murmured while shaking her heading head. Then she heard all the fangirls scream as a boy with brown spiky hair came through the door.

"No wonder all the girls screamed," Alli said to Akira, "Sora Inuzuka came."

Sora then walked over to the fangirls and blew them a kiss, of course Alli didn't want to be apart of that so she was hanging out with the guys.

Alli's friends in the academy are Akira Nara and Ryo Hikari, who was being mobbed by fangirls, but of course he ignores them and hangs out with Alli and Akira instead.

"Hey Ryo!" Alli raised her voice just to get his attention.

Ryo walks over to Alli and Akira, "Hey guys."

"I can't wait, I finally become a ninja, and I can't wait to fight and beat up crap," Alli said with enthusiasm.

All Akira and Ryo could think was "_This girl is not average."_

After a few minutes, Iruka sensei came and started to announce everyone's teams.

Iruka started to announce teams 1-12. Alli kind of got disappointed because Ryo was on team with two other members and Akira was on team 11. Now Iruka was going to announce the last team.

"Now for Team 13," Iruka sensei spoke, "Hayoa Hyuga, Sora Inuzuka, and Alli."

Alli went from excited to depressed after hearing her team. She really didn't want to be on the same team as Sora.

Now Ryo and Akira got depressed, also because now they were going to hear Alli whine about being on the same team as the 'teme'. Then a bright idea popped into their heads. They both saw Alli with Kai earlier. They both could ask Kai before Alli talks to them.

* * *

><p>Iruka finally stop talking and once he dismissed them for lunch, he told them to come back to meet their sensei's. Alli went out for Ichiraku Ramen, while Ryo and Akira went to go find Kai.<p>

* * *

><p>Kai was in the training ground 3 practicing his taijustu. Then he noticed two chakra signatures and he moved his right arm near his kunai pouch and before he could throw his kunai, Kai was paralyzed. Kai looks up to see Akira Nara, his cousin, the one who binded him and Ryo Hikari from the Light Clan, that does all different types of Light Justus.<p>

"Kai, sorry for binding you, but we didn't want to get attacked," Akira apologized.

"It's fine now," Kai said, "What do you guys want though?"

"Okay, we got our teams today, and Alli got Sora Inuzuka and Hayoa Hyuga, and you know how Alli hates Inuzuka with all her heart. So, we want you to talk to her," Ryo explained.

"Okay, I guess, where is she?" Kai asked.

"She is at Ichiraku Ramen for lunch," Akira told him.

"Of course," Kai muttered. Akira released the justu and Kai went to go and comfort Alli.

* * *

><p>Alli was at Ichiraku, eating her fifth bowl of ramen. Kai walks in to see Alli eating so much Ramen and wonders how she doesn't get fat.<p>

"Hey Alli," Kai spoke as he ordered barbeque ramen with shrimp, "Akira and Ryo told me about your situation."

"Ugh," Alli said, after she slurped up some ramen, she put her chopsticks down and looked over at Kai, "You don't know how horrible it is. I wish you were in my ninja academy, but noo you had to live in Suna."

"Sorry for origin, now being in a team with Sora and Hayao isn't that bad," Kai tried to explain but it would reach Alli's ears.

Alli shook her head, "It's horrible Kai, Sora always wants girls to fall for him, and he doesn't know the danger of being a shinobi, and Hayao doesn't speak much but he can be mysterious since his father is Neji Hyuga, that is bad."

Kai was going to say something but Alli kept on complaining. '_What have I gotten myself into?' _ Kai thought. Now for about ten minutes, Alli kept complaining and Kai ignored her but kept nodding his head and acted like he was listening.

Then Alli finally stopped talking and thanked Kai for listening and she paid her food and Kai's as well. Then Alli left in a flash to meet her new sensei, while still leaving Kai at Ichiraku Ramen dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Alli ran unto the academy and saw Sora and Hayao waiting for her and their sensei.<p>

"Ohayo Sora, Hayao," Alli greeted.

"Ohayo Gorgeous," Sora said as he walked over to Alli and Alli was about to punch Sora in the face but, Hayao stopped her.

"There is no need to fight just compromise," Hayao spoke.

Alli and Sora were both surprised. They didn't think Hayao was a pacifist.

"You guys should stop fighting, it's useless, and you guys are getting on my nerves," Hayao continued.

Alli and Sora sweat dropped. There conclusion of Hayao being a pacifist was wrong. Then they all sat away from each other, they really weren't in the mood to make friendship. After an hour of waiting though, Alli finally spoke from her seat, "I know who are sensei is."

"Who is it?" Sora and Hayao asked

"Kakashi Hatake," Alli replied back, "He has an reputation of being late.

Hayao and Sora groaned. They knew that they were going to be put through hell.

* * *

><p>Now it was about 2:00 p.m. when Alli, Sora, and Hayao were about to fall asleep when someone came through the door.<p>

"Uncle Kakashi, you finally came!" Alli cheered with glee.

"Nice to see you too Alli," Kakashi said back, "Everyone meet me at the roof." Then Kakashi poofed away, leaving the three genin to climb the stairs.

* * *

><p>Kakashi looked around, "Great everyone is here, now introduce yourselves."<p>

The three genin looked confused. "Why don't you go first Uncle Kakashi?" Alli suggested, "So we know how to do it."

"Okay then, my name is Kakashi Hakate," Kakashi introduced, "My likes and dislikes, I can't tell you and my hobbies are not worth explaining."

The new genin just sweat dropped, since they only basically heard his name but that was no new information.

"Okay Hyuga, you next," Kakashi instructed.

Hayao nodded and then started to speak. "My name is Hayao Hyuga. I like training and reading. My dislikes are annoying people and my hobbies are not known."

"_Mysterious Character_," Kakashi thought.

"Okay next, dog clan boy, your up," Kakashi said to Sora.

"Here I go! My name is Sora Inuzuka, my likes are girls, my dislikes are certain people and my hobbies are hanging out with my dog who is at the vet right now."

Kakashi sweat dropped. _"Sora reminds me of Sakura when she liked Sasuke, at least Sora finished his speech."_

"Okay now Alli," Kakashi finally said.

"Banzai! Finally my name is Alli, I don't know my last name, but my middle name is Suri, and my likes are training, singing, and hanging out with Kai Sabaku, Akira Nara, and Ryo Hikari. My dislikes are cool boys who think they could get any girl but they can't, and my hobbies are singing at concerts, and training I guess?"

Kakashi smiled proudly at Alli, seeing how far she has grown. Kakashi really wished Sasuke and Naruto were here to see their baby girl.

"Well, you guys are special in your own way, and tomorrow we are doing a survival exercise to test your skills and be at the training ground at 5:00 a.m. and don't eat anything or you will puke.

* * *

><p>The next day Alli and her team were at the training ground 7 waiting for Kakashi. Alli knew he was going to be late, so she decided to eat some ramen. It wasn't going to hurt anyone, and Hayao and Sora brought some food since their mothers wouldn't let them go without breakfast.<p>

A few hours later, Kakashi arrived and explained the test. They genin would basically have to get two bells from him, and one person would have to be tied to a pole, and if they don't get it by a certain time span, then they all fail and go back to the academy.

* * *

><p>Kai was currently waiting for Alli at the hospital since that was their meeting place since they also had to work on the songs.<p>

While Kai was waiting two shinobi he never seen before was rushed into the E.R. and he was told to notify Alli and Tsunade at once.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Hey, Awesome Chapter Right? Anyways, Read And Review (: or You Know What Ever You Have To Do ...<strong>


	4. KonohaSuna Ball

Chapter Three: Konoha-Suna Ball

I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Alli had gotten a message from Kai after her test and now she was racing to the hospital. She wanted to celebrate not to mention work on her songs and she was going to celebrate it at the hospital.<p>

Alli finally reached the hospital and rushed through the double doors of the E.R. to see Tsunade healing a blonde haired man and a dark haired man was on a cot next to the blonde hair guy.

"Tsunade, what do you need me to do?" Alli asked.

"I need you to heal the other shinobi, I can't because this idiot I'm healing takes almost all my chakra and since you have most of the chakra here, you can heal the other patient and hurry, he won't last long," Tsunade instructed her pupil.

"Hai," Alli replied and went straight to work, putting both of her hands on the dark haired guy and letting her hands glow green, to start the healing process.

After two hours of healing, Tsunade and Alli came out of the E.R with success.

"Great job Alli, you earned the title of a medical ninja already," Tsunade praised. Because of what Alli had to do, was basically heal and the injuries were in the most horrible condition that a normal medic ninja, couldn't handle.

"Thanks Tsunade, anyways I got to practice for the ball coming up and I'm sure that those fella's will be able to come after all I saved their life and remember two more days!" Alli said as she walked over to Kai who was waiting for her.

"Come on Kai, lets go practice our songs," Alli suggested as Kai and her left.

* * *

><p>Two days had gone fast for few people especially for a blonde hair hyperactive ninja, and a worried Uchiha.<p>

After being released from the hospital, Tsunade was asking questions. Sasuke explained that it took him two years to kill Madara Uchiha but apparently Naruto and him were put under a heavy genjustu and were stuck in it for about 6 years, and then a random ninja saved their asses, and once Madara found out about the ninja who saved them, the ninja got killed. Then Sasuke and Naruto barely made it out alive.

Tsunade was actually shocked that Madara was actually killed.

"Since I couldn't heal you both on my own, I needed help from a talented shinobi," Tsunade stated.

Both boys had no idea where Tsunade was going with this.

"Both of you are to attend the Konoha-Suna Ball tonight, and you owe one of my medical ninja favors, the ball will be one of them, and go home and get ready and be sure you're at that ball or I'll be hammering down the most hardest missions ever!" Tsunade instructed.

The next thing you know, Sasuke and Naruto were out of Tsunade's sight in a flash.

* * *

><p>Since it was the ball, Alli decided to ask Kai, after all Kai was her longtime friend, and singing partner.<p>

Kai happily agreed, he kind of wanted to go with Alli anyways.

Now Kai was in a tuxedo and Alli was in a silver dress and they were walking towards the ball which was at the academy. Basically when Kai and Alli arrived, they were applaud because the background music sucked. After all, they were both famous in both Suna and Konoha as musicians.

Alli and Kai rushed to the stage as fast as they could and Kai got behind the drums and the other instrumentalist that were there when Kai and Alli practice were given the cue and Alli started singing the first song.

"Just a day,  
>Just an ordinary day.<br>Just trying to get by.  
>Just a boy,<br>Just an ordinary boy.  
>But he was looking to the sky.<br>And as he asked if I would come along  
>I started to realize<br>That everyday he finds  
>Just what he's looking for,<br>Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,  
>Live while you can<br>Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
>Although they did not feel<br>For I felt what I had not felt before  
>And you'd swear those words could heal.<br>And as I looked up into those eyes  
>His vision borrows mine.<br>And I know he's no stranger,  
>For I feel I've held him for all of time.<p>

And he said take my hand,  
>Live while you can<br>Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
>In the palm of your hand.<p>

Please come with me,  
>See what I see.<br>Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
>Time will not flee.<br>Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
>As I wake in bed<br>And the boy, that ordinary boy  
>Or was it all in my head?<br>Did he asked if I would come along  
>It all seemed so real.<br>But as I looked to the door,  
>I saw that boy standing there with a deal.<p>

And he said take my hand,  
>Live while you can,<br>Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
>In the palm of your hand,<br>In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
>Just trying to get by.<br>Just a boy,  
>Just an ordinary boy.<br>But he was looking to the sky."

Alli finished her song with a smile. She heard the crowd applaud and she sees the two men from the hospital holding hands and the thing was it didn't bother Alli at all.

Alli then speaks into the microphone, "Thank you guys so much for coming to the Annual Konoha-Suna Ball. I'd like to thank the Kazekage and his son, which is my best friend, for coming out her tonight out of their busy schedule. I also like to thank Lady Hokage for coming out in her busy schedule to celebrate the friendship between Konoha and Suna."

Everyone clapped for the two Kage's and then Alli spoke again, "My band will be back in about 5 to 15 minutes, so eat and enjoy yourselves, and dance." Alli and Kai walked off the stage together. Then Alli and Kai went over to the punch bowl to chat with Gaara and Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Tsunade and Gaara were listening to Naruto and Sasuke's complaints about finding or at least seeing their daughter again.<p>

"Come on Tsunade-baachan, Sasuke and I really need to find Alli and apologize to her for leaving her," Naruto complained.

"I'm sure your daughter is fine, but you got to let her enjoy the night, it is the night to party after all," Gaara spoke.

"I agree with Gaara, find your daughter later, besides she would be pissed or depressed, and she wouldn't be having fun tonight, and you want Alli to have fun right," Tsunade asked the two men.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded their heads.

"Then it's settled, and besides you left her here under Kakashi, so tomorrow you can ask him where Alli is," Tsunade replied back to Naruto.

"You've changed Tsunade, who am I to think you playing jokes or leading people on?" Sasuke said surprised.

"Oh, I blame it on two genin that are probably trying to find us," Tsunade sighed, she knew Kai and Alli well, and that they would be trying to find the two adults.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Tsunade counted down with her fingers.

"_Uncle Gaara, Grandma Tsunade_!"

A certain brunette and ginger came towards the two Kages and the blonde and black hair shinobi.

"Kai, Alli, nice to see you both," Gaara greeted after the little out burst.

"Hey Uncle Gaara, who are those- wait a minute, I know who those two are," Alli implied. "You two were the patients I had to heal two days ago."

Naruto and Sasuke were shocked to say the least. A twelve year old was able to heal them, even with the injuries they had.

"I might as well introduce myself, my name is Alli, and this is my best friend Kai Sabaku."

"Gaara, you have a son?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded his head, "I would have told you but you disappeared, remember? I also have a daughter too."

"Well congrats to you," Sasuke said to Gaara.

"Thanks," Gaara said. Then he looked over to Alli and Kai, "Don't you both have concerts to sing?"

"Hai!" Alli said, "See you later, Uncle Gaara and Grandma Tsunade!"

Kai then escorted Alli back to the stage.

"Okay, five minutes break is up, the next song will be a duet with me and Kai, the drummer."

Then Alli handed the second microphone to Kai and Alli started to sing,

Alli Verse:

"You make me happy whether you know it or not

We should be happy, that's what I said from the start

I am so happy knowing you are the one

That I want for the rest of my days, for the rest of my days

Through all of my days"

Kai's Verse:

"You're looking so cool, you're looking so fly

I can't deny that when I'm staring you down right dead in the eye

I wanna try to be the person you want

The person you need, it's hard to conceive

That somebody like you could be with someone like me"

Chorus: Both Alli and Kai

"I'm happy knowing that you are mine

The grass is greener on the other side

The more I think, the more I wish

That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce

Uh, oh, oh"

Alli's Verse:

"You're looking so fresh, it's catching my eye

Why oh, why did I not see this before

The girl I adore was right in front of me

And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye

And ask why it took so long to see we're meant to be"

Chorus Again:

"I'm happy knowing that you are mine

The grass is greener on the other side

The more I think, the more I wish

That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce"

Kai's Verse:

"On the good, the bad, the ugly

The smiles, the laughs, the funny

Or all the things we put each other through

It's for you, for you, for you"

Chorus: Alli and Kai

"You make me happy whether you know it or not

We should be happy, that's what I said from the start

I am so happy knowing you are the one

That I want for the rest of my days, for the rest of my days"

Ending: Alli and Kai

"I'm happy knowing that you are mine

The grass is greener on the other side

The more I think, the more I wish

That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce

Uh, oh, oh"

Alli and Kai finished their song, looking at each other smiling. Then Kai went back to the drums. Alli then spoke into the microphone again.

"I have one last song tonight and its for all the couples out there and it doesn't matter who you are just dance the night away," Alli spoke and then she cued the pianist and asked Kai to do a low basic drumbeat.

"I get lost, in your eyes  
>And I feel my spirits rise<br>And soar like the wind  
>Is it love that I am in?<br>I get weak in a glance  
>Isn't this what's called romance?<br>And that's what I know  
>Cause when I'm lost<br>I can't let go

I don't mind  
>Not knowing what I'm headed for<br>You can take me to the skies  
>It's like being lost in heaven<br>When (and) I'm lost in your eyes

I just felt  
>Don't know why<br>Something is there  
>We can't deny<br>Ooh, when I first knew  
>Was when I first looked at you<br>And if I  
>Can't find my way<br>If salvation  
>Seems miles away<br>Oh, I'll be found  
>When I'm lost in your eyes<p>

I don't mind  
>Not knowing what I'm headed for<br>You can take me to the skies  
>It's like being lost in heaven<br>When (and) I'm lost in your eyes

I get weak in a glance  
>Isn't this what's called romance<br>Oh, I'll be found  
>When I am lost<br>In your eyes."

After the song everyone who was in the band, stood next to each other and they took a bow. Then Kai once again escorted Alli down the stairwell and they put on some nice calm background music for people to listen to and dance to.

* * *

><p>Kakashi finally arrived to the ball and he was shocked, he didn't think Sasuke and Naruto would be there, in fact he didn't think they were alive.<p>

Kakashi went to say hello to his old students and the reaction he got, Kakashi didn't expect.

"Kakashi-sensei where is Alli?" Naruto asked trying to keep his temper under control.

"Naruto, she is fine, I'm sure of it, you seriously need to enjoy your night because I heard that you just got back and you need to have fun."

"How do you know? She might be in trouble or" Sasuke started but then got cut off.

"Uncle Kakashi!" a certain young brunette called.

"Oh no," Kakashi muttered. Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes raised.

Then Alli and Kai came running towards Kakashi.

"Uncle Kashi, you promised you'd come to hear me sing!" Alli whined, "You promised!"

Now Alli was on the verge of tears and Kai was doing everything to calm her down.

Kakashi was thinking about a way to get out of the mess he made. He looked at Kai, he was still trying to comfort Alli and then an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Alli, if you stop with the tears, tomorrow I'll let you train with Kai," Kakashi bribed.

Alli's eyes lit up for two reasons. She gets to train with Kai and she gets to be away from her baka teammates.

"Thanks Uncle Kashi," Alli thanked then she turned to Kai.

"Come on Kai, lets dance," then she grabbed his hand and dragged him on the dance floor. Sasuke and Naruto were surprised on the whole outburst that Alli made. She seemed like a nice girl.

"Hey Kakashi, do you think she would actually spar with him?" Sasuke asked not seeing the whole point why Kakashi even made that.

"Yes actually," Kakashi replied as he was watching Alli and Kai fail at dancing and when they both fell, Alli landed on top of Kai. They both laughed and were having a great time, celebrating a wondrous event.

"You think she's like Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded since they thought that all young girls were the same.

"Alli would always find a way to train, even if it is the smallest activity, like for dancing," Kakashi pointed out. "Alli is actually taking the time to learn hand eye coordination."

Sasuke was surprised and Naruto was just trying to process the whole concept.

"Well, I'm going to spy on her tomorrow since I promised a friend that I would keep an eye on her." Then Kakashi left, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to think about what Kakashi said.

'_That I would keep an eye on her'_ was running through Sasuke's head. Sasuke turned to Naruto who was just confused about the whole conversation and decided to make it easier for him.

"Dobe, Kakashi was trying to tell us that Alli the one who saved our own lives, sang up on stage, and is dancing with the Kazekage son is our daughter."

"What?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yeah, we were the only two people who asked Kakashi to watch a person," Sasuke reminded him.

"Yeah, but I thought our daughter would have blonde or black hair, not brunette." Naruto told him.

"I guess she got both," Sasuke thought out loud.

"The ball is ending soon, you want to go back to our old place and sleep and then tomorrow we'll spy on Alli with Kakashi?" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke nodded and then they went back home for a good night rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so when I posted this chapter, It wasn't finished. xD Im sorry. I thought it was. So I hope you enjoyed this full event of this chapter (: <strong>

**-Shifuni**


	5. Spying

Chapter Four: Spying

I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Tomorrow came fast for Sasuke and Naruto and they were actually glad because that meant that they were going to see their baby girl again.<p>

* * *

><p>Alli was at Ichiraku Ramen ordering some breakfast before her training session with Kai, She was going to pay for Ramen but then she heard a voice.<p>

"Don't worry, I'll pay for your ramen,"

"Naruto! I haven't seen you in over 8 years!" Techui says.

"Well yeah, and I have enough to treat this young lady to a breakfast meal."

"Thanks Mister, hey you were the guy that I helped heal!" Alli said all with a shock.

"Well I thank you for that."

"Yeah, it was no problem, at least Aunt Sakura didn't figure out, or I'd be in big trouble," Alli sighed. She didn't like it when Aunt Sakura yelled at her, but then again she would be chased around the village and Alli thought was fun.

"What Sakura do to you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh you know chase me around the village and yell at me, like Granny Tsunade does sometimes, but I don't mind it, its exercise for me," Alli admitted as she ate her food.

"Well, Ja ne Mister," and Alli stormed off into the training ground.

* * *

><p>Kai Sabaku was busy waiting for his late female friend to arrive for training. Kai would do anything to be with Alli. He was attracted to her since the first day he saw her and that was when Alli was 5-years old on the street crying.<p>

*Flashback*

6-year old Kai was walking down the streets of Konoha hold in to his daddy's hand. They were on a business trip to the Lord Hokage's for a meeting between the two countries.

Kai was walking with his dad through the market area when they hear a little girl scream. Kai, being curious as he was, decided to let go of his daddy's hand and find where the screaming came from. Kai ended up in an alleyway and he sees two large men and a little brown hair girl backed against the wall.

The two men didn't know Kai was there and he decided to knock the two men unconscious by hitting them behind their necks and save the girl.

Kai walked up to the girl and saw that she was wearing a white dress with silver designs and that she was pretty and his heart thumped faster around her and when he looked at her face, he saw tears. Kai didn't like that picture.

He went up and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Kai; I didn't like you being bullied so I saved you, what is your name?"

"Alli," she said in a whisper.

"Okay Alli, I know you live in Konoha, so let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Alli then stood up and walked forward her shyness already faraway.

"I'll protect you, and be around when you need it, if you be my friend."

Alli hesitated from the bargain, and thought really hard on what Kai just said.

Alli then shook his hand and sealed the deal.

"I hope we can be friends forever Kai!"

Then that was the day where Alli and Kai started their friendship that grew into an everlasting true friendship.

*End Flashback*

Kai remembers that day well. It was the first day that he first fell in love.

He heard footsteps that sound like running and he turns to the sound and sees a familiar brunette girl running towards him. He sees Alli running to him a gives him a huge hug.

"You never guessed who I met at Ichiraku Ramen this morning!"

Kai had to think hard about Alli's guess and answer game.

"Uh, I don't know, who?" Kai questioned.

"Remember that blonde man with whiskers and black hair dude with his hair in a cool way?"

Kai tried to remember but it just wasn't his day.

"Well since you don't remember I'll show you him whenever I see him, and well he treated me to Ramen this morning! I was so happy, no one has done that for me except you, Uncle Kakashi, and Iruka-sensei."

"We'll I'm glad Alli, now let get to training," Kai smirked he knew Alli was pumped up since every time they trained Kai always won since he had the Sand's Defense.

"This time I'm going to beat you. The sand will have nothing against me, this time I will break through," Alli told him.

Kai just smirked, he knew there was no way that Alli could develop a technique that could go through the sands defense.

"Go ahead and try, but after 36 times of your failures, my sand's defense never be down unless I want it to."

"You think you're all cool and all being trained by your aunt and uncle, and even by your dad, when I had to learn the hard way, through guts and stamina."

"Well then, show me what you got," Kai mocked.

* * *

><p>About a few feet away, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were busy listening to Alli and Kai's conversation.<p>

Kakashi wasn't worried at all, on the other hand though, Sasuke and Naruto were deeply worried.

"Kakashi, how is it possible that Kai controls sand?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Well, Sasuke, when Kai was born the Jinchuuriki inside of Gaara was transferred to his son. It happens to all Jinchuuriki's," Kakashi explained.

As soon as Naruto heard this his face went pale.

"Wait does that mean that Alli is a jinchuuriki? Or not?"

"We don't know yet," Kakashi sighed. "Tsunade doesn't know how to check for signals of a Jinchuuriki, especially when it was already inside of you and not sealed. It's like the body was accustomed to the Jinchuuriki inside, but one thing for sure is that if Alli is a Jinchuuriki then we would probably have to seal the animal inside her."

"Back to the sand thing," Sasuke suggested not wanting to hear anymore. "Wouldn't the sand probably like kill her if Kai uses sand coffin?"

"If Alli was a normal person, then yes."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked this time.

"To Kai, Alli isn't just a normal person he can hurt willy nilly, he wants to get her stronger, but he usually doesn't want to train her because he doesn't want to see her hurt. From my memory, Alli told me that Kai and her made a promise, but I'll let Kai and Alli tell you that, but anyways about the sand, the sand would never ever hurt Alli unless it involves training, Kai will command the sand to do anything but hurt her."

Sasuke and Naruto eyes widened. They really thought that Kai would do anything to kill Alli, but then again Kai was always hanging around Alli, well from what they have seen so far.

"Right now it isn't the time to talk about the past, it's about the present and besides you wanted to watch their fight," Kakashi commented.

"Right," spoke both Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>So Sorry for the late update I really am. A lot of things happened, My boyfriend broke up with me, and then school, and sooo much freaking drama in my life, and I kinda lost interesting in Fanfiction, but then I started to watch Naruto again, and everything, and I got back into it. so anyways R&amp;R.<strong>

**-Shifuni**


	6. Fight Shorten, Knowing the Truth

Chapter Five: Fight Shorten, Knowing the Truth

I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>As the three adults were watching from afar, Kai and Alli were getting into fighting stance. Their lovely happy, smiling faces changed to more serious and determined. Now of course there were following the rule of ladies first and that Kai always starts off offensive.<p>

"Shadow Clone Justu!" Alli shouted while making her hand signs while Kai was standing in his dad's old position. Seven Alli's have popped up while Kai just stood there and did nothing.

From afar Naruto was shocked he thought that Alli would learn the regular clone justu, not shadow clone justu.

Back to where Alli was, she first started off with taijustu, Alli obviously failed. There was no scratch on Kai.

"Ugh, Kai you're so horrible, I can't get a hit on you!"

"Ha, you probably need a stronger attack and faster speed."

Alli smirked, she knew this would happen, so earlier she put on her leg weights like when she trains with Lee-Sensei.

Kai cringed, "Your wearing leg weights, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Alli sighed, "Now I need to use my new justu I've been working on in order to find a way to break through your sand."

"Yeah right, nothing has been able to break through," Kai spoke.

"You'll see," Alli smiled, "I totally got it this time, you know I had to work on this justu alone since Uncle Kashi doesn't stay long enough for me to spend time with him, he was always on missions."

* * *

><p>Of course Naruto and Sasuke heard that and glared at their old sensei.<p>

"You mean Alli has been alone most of her life?" Naruto questioned.

"Don't blame me, blame Lady Tsunade," Kakashi shrugged. He really didn't want to explain why Alli was alone most of her life.

"When I get my hands on Tsunade-baachan," Naruto stated.

"Shhh, Naruto they are still fighting," Sasuke scolded.

"Gomen," Naruto apologized.

* * *

><p>Alli was as fast as lightning and she was still using taijustu to build up strength and getting ready to attack.<p>

Then once Alli gained enough speed, she summoned lightning to her palm, and she still had her other shadow clones, so they also summoned lightning. She started to do lightning palm strikes and of course it wasn't working, so she did her move called Zeus, which was an lightning uppercut and a palm thrust, and the move finally broke through and hit Kai on the shoulder.

"Yes! Finally I broke through your sand defense!"

Alli cheered and then stopped out of the blue, with the look of pain on her face. Kai also stopped, seeing the change on Alli's face, kind of scared him since he had seen it before, but luckily he knew what to do.

"The training session is called off," Kai announced to no one but wanted to make it official. Then he rushed towards Alli and checked her forehead and felt that she was burning up and he felt evil chakra around her body but at least it wasn't visible yet.

Then Alli just collapsed and before she hit the ground, Kai caught her and used his sand to transport both of them to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Kai ended up in the front of the hospital. He rushed to the front desk and demanded for Tsunade at once and he showed them Alli and they gasped. She was having a high fever and a possible chakra overload.<p>

The medical nurses took Alli and rushed her to the O.R. where they poured a huge tub of ice and got a bed ready so they can take some chakra out of her system. Of course they sent Kai to get Lady Tsunade so they could start the operation, but he had to get Lady Tsunade out of her meeting first.

* * *

><p>Back where Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were, they saw what happened and they rushed to the hospital and found out that no one was allowed to see Alli until after the surgery.<p>

Sasuke and Naruto were about to scream and say that they were the parents but, then again they had bad memories especially when escaping the hospital. They didn't want to get shot with those needles that make you fall asleep.

On the other hand Kakashi was trying to make sure that Kai got Lady Tsunade in time. He saw what happened to Alli, he could feel the dark chakra presence around Alli. He was positive that Alli was a Jinchuuriki for sure.

* * *

><p>Kai was on a mad dash to the Hokage Tower. He didn't do what he usually did and knocked, but this time he ran through the doors, not caring that his father, and the council men gave him disappointing looks.<p>

"I'm so sorry, but Lady Tsunade is needed at the hospital, it's an emergency," Kai spoke while trying to catch his breath.

"Is it serious?" Tsunade asked since she really didn't want to be in the meeting anymore.

"Yes, it concerns Alli," Kai said and before he could say anything more, Tsunade left the room and rushed out before anyone else could say anything to her.

Gaara had this look upon his directed to his son of, "Is it what I think it is?" Kai gave a small nod to his father and his father cancelled the meeting and along with his son they ran to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Once Kai and his father got to the hospital they saw Sasuke and Naruto panicking about Alli. Of course Kai didn't know, he thought they were there for moral support.<p>

"Oi, why is Mr. Blonde and Black doing here?" Kai questioned.

Gaara whispered the answer into Kai's ear. Kai went from questionable to shocked into a matter of minutes. Finding out that those two were Alli's parents standing near him.

"Alli is going to be pissed off and freaked when she finds out," Kai spoke out of shock.

"Why would Alli be mad at me and Naruto?" Sasuke asked the Kazekage's son.

"So the blonde dude is Naruto, what about your name?" Kai asked finally knowing one name.

"Sasuke."

"Okay, Sasuke and Naruto, the reason why Alli would be mad at both of you because she thought you didn't love her and if you did, you wouldn't leave her behind. She has been in so much pain, beaten by bullies just because she didn't have a last name. You two apparently didn't decide on a last name just a first and middle name. You guys better be glad Alli didn't die!" Kai not caring that he was in a hospital basically yelled out his speech.

Now Kai was going to guilt trip the parents.

"Now how many times has Alli been in the hospital? 10, 15, 20 times?"

"How many times Alli almost got raped, but luckily I was there to stop it before it could happen, it only happened like five times, I mean you guys are lucky that some of my sand stays with Alli when I leave for protection."

Sasuke and Naruto felt sick to their stomachs hearing all the stuff that Kai described. They both regretted leaving Alli here even though she was left with their sensei.

Now Sasuke and Naruto have gone to sit down on the waiting chairs waiting for Alli's surgery to be finished.

"Oh yeah," Kai spoke. "I suggest you tell her soon because she holds grudges."

Well by now, Sasuke and Naruto found out where Alli's angry side came from.

* * *

><p>Tsunade had to call in Sakura for some help because even though Alli had more chakra than anyone in the Leaf Village, it was hard to control it all, and the tailed-beast was making the situation worse. Tsunade drained most of her chakra so of course Sakura was the best person if Tsunade or Alli couldn't do anything medical, like if Tsunade or Alli were busy, Sakura would be the next best person to take care of the job.<p>

"Sakura I'm going to get rid of Alli's chakra, I have no idea what I will use the extra chakra for yet, but I have a good idea. If I don't get rid of the extra chakra Alli's chakra system will overflow and it would kill her in the process. You heard that Sasuke and Naruto are back right?

Sakura nodded her. She knew the guys were back in town, she could just feel a strange of peace that she hadn't had in a long time.

This is an important operation, we can't let her die, cause if we do, and then Sasuke and Naruto will definitely freak out, and probably won't be themselves anymore. We can't handle that especially with Naruto. Sasuke dealt with enough pain, but if his precious daughter died, and then I'm pretty sure that he will go into a great depression.

So, Sakura and Tsunade worked their best to stabilize Alli, and they finally did after seven hours of hard work.

Tsunade and Sakura walked out of the O.R. to meet the people who were waiting for the condition of Alli.

Tsunade and Sakura reached the waiting room to see the Kazekage and his son, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Kai was fast asleep and so was Kakashi, but Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke were wide awake.

"Oi, Lady Tsunade," Gaara said gaining the attention of Sasuke and Naruto.

"Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Alli is stable, but she probably won't wake up until about two-three days later since I had to drain most of her chakra."

"Thank goodness, so she is safe for now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, she is," Tsunade replied. Tsunade looked to Gaara.

"Gaara, I need to talk to you in private."

Gaara just got up, and walked to the hallway, to chat with the Hokage.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to talk about?" Gaara asked.<p>

"Our suspicions had come true. Every child of a Jinchuuriki becomes a Jinchuuriki. Just like how Kai is, Alli is a jinchuuriki, and just with that, since she and Kai are both children born with Jinchuuriki in them, they get traits of the Jinchuuriki inside them. For example, whenever Alli is over excited or her emotions run high fox ears and a tail will pop out of nowhere. Also, she can be sneaky. For Kai, he would bring good luck, and he has an immune to sake, and can be sneaky, but is a protective kid, especially protective for Alli. It's funny though because those tailed-beasts hate each other, but they have found a love for each other," Tsunade explained.

"We can't tell the council cause if we do, then many things will happen, they probably would want to keep those two their respectful villages, and that would crush both of the teens' hearts.," Gaara told Tsunade. He knew about the great friendship Kai and Alli created over the years. He didn't want either child to feel lonely, like he did when he was younger.

"Right," Tsunade agreed. "Alli is like my own daughter, I'm pretty sure the council wouldn't go against me, at least I can keep a secret and no one can find out."

"I'm pretty sure, especially with all the sake you drink." Gaara was laughing at that point.

"Don't worry, Shizune will probably the only one I would tell, and she keeps great secrets," Tsunade told him.

"Let's go tell the parents the news," Tsunade looked to Gaara. Gaara just nodded. Then they walked out back into the waiting room.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke were waiting patiently on Gaara and Tsunade. They really wanted to know why they had to talk out in the hallway, but they were coming back now, they were about to hear what they were talking about.<p>

"Naruto, Sasuke, for a past couple of months, the Kazekage and I have been having suspicions of children of Jinchuuriki. The reason is because the next Jinchuuriki for the Shukaku, is Gaara's son Kai. The one who is sleeping over there." Tsunade pointed to the red headed boy. Naruto and Sasuke looked over, they felt that everything that happened with Gaara when they were little, that was a lot of craziness involved.

"Kai's fine, and besides don't wake him up, he hasn't been sleeping good lately," Gaara told him.

"Are you sure that Alli will be safe being around him, no offense but you acted like a demon child always wanting to kill, and feel the blood or whatever," Sasuke asked him. He was just worried about his daughter's safety.

"Alli will be absolutely fine around him, Kai would never hurt Alli, he cares for her, and Kai actually has a mom who loves him, unlike me, when I was a child."

"Okay, now, so are you saying that Alli is the new host for the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, for once being smart. He knew more about the Kyuubi and since he was the last host.

"Yes, and it transferred from you into Alli," Tsunade replied back.

Naruto felt so ashamed, his daughter going through of having a Kyuubi host, hopefully she didn't have those cold eye stares he use to get when he was a child.

"The reason we found out was because since there was Chakra attacking her system, it was the Kyuubi's chakra," Tsunade explained.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened. Their daughter was a Jinchuuriki and Jinchuuriki's were destined to be alone. Well, Naruto and Sasuke were going to change that.

* * *

><p>Two to three days later, Alli finally woke up. She felt pain basically everywhere. Alli also noticed that she was in a white room and in a bed that she didn't own. Then Alli heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Come in," Alli said although her voice was scratchy.

Alli saw Lady Tsunade come in along with Kai.

"I see you're looking well Alli." Tsunade commented.

Alli just nodded and looked over to Kai and saw a grim look on his face.

"Alli, we have some news to tell you," Kai spoke.

"Is it good or bad?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, sorry I haven't been updating like I should be. I have been busy and just not in the right mind set, but I promise you guys that I will complete my stories (:<strong> **Anyways READ and REVIEW.**

**-Shifuni**


	7. Jinchuuriki's Feelings

Chapter Six: Jinchuuriki's Feelings

I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>"You're a Jinchuuriki Alli, the nine-tailed fox transferred from your mom into you."<p>

Alli eyes widened. She had suspicions but apparently Kami hates her to the bone.

"Well, that is great! Now I'll have the freaking council members wanting myself be kept inside the village and keep me safe from the Akatsuki," Alli said with pure sarcasm. "Just great."

"Why would they do that?" asked Kai.

"You know they didn't trust the former nine-tail at all and it's even worse since now it's her," Tsunade explained.

Kai nodded and felt sympathy for his best friend. His friend looked at Tsunade and saw that she was about to cry, so Kai headed towards Alli's beside and held Alli as tight as possible and let Alli let go of all her tears that she kept bottled up for as long as she did. He knew this was probably for the best and way to comfort her after what she got told. It only sucked because she was probably even going to get even worse news.

For about 30 minutes Alli cried to her hearts content. Kai waited patiently for her sobs to be done. "You okay now?" Kai asked.

Alli nodded, not having the courage to speak.

"Well, you do have some… uh guests, I'll bring them in." Kai then walked out of her room, and went to get her 'guests'. Alli was wondering who it was. She didn't think a lot of people would visit her. She barely had that many friends. Soon the guests that came was Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Gaara.

Alli wiped her tears. She would understand why Gaara and Kakashi was there, but Naruto and Sasuke was a total different reason.

"Hey Uncle Gaara, Kashi," Alli greeted.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked her.

"I'm okay for now, Kai helped me," Alli admitted.

Gaara looked to his son. Gaara gave him the '_I'll talk to you later_' look. Kai blushed madly and hoped that no one else would notice. Gaara looked over to Alli who was like another daughter to him.

"Alli whatever you need, you know you can always come to myself, Kakashi, or Kai. If it's the council then you better come straight to me. I'll set them straight." Gaara told her.

Alli laughed. "Haha thank you Uncle Gaara." Alli then hugged Gaara, and to Naruto's and Sasuke's surprise, Gaara hugged back Alli without hesitation. Sasuke and Naruto have hit a full head on realization that they both had missed a huge part of Alli's life.

"I have a really good question though," Alli stated. "Why are Naruto and Sasuke here?"

Everyone looked at each other with nervousness. Alli did not know what was going on, but she had a really back feeling about this.

"Uhm, Alli," Kakashi started, he grabbed her hand, he had to think about a good way to tell her this news, and he knew better that once she found out, she was going to have a fit. "Sasuke and Naruto have something really important to tell you."

Alli looked over to the older adults. "Well, what do you have to tell me?"

Naruto and Sasuke hesitated before answering her.

"You know how you didn't have parents Alli?" Sasuke started to ask.

"Yeah?"

"Well Sasuke and I are your parents' sweetie," Naruto finished.

"What?!" Alli asked flabbergasted. "What?"

"It's true Alli," Gaara stated. "Lady Tsunade told me."

Alli took a huge deep breath and then started talking again. "I want everyone out, except for Kai."

Everyone respected her wishes and let her have time to let all that information sink it, just a bit.

"Oh Kai, what am I going to do?" Alli asked her friend.

"I understand this is going to be hard for you at first, but maybe you will finally have the family you always wanted, but I understand if you feel a little bit angry and disappointed along with sadness," Kai assured her.

"But, I can't go on and live a normal life and act like everything is normal!" Alli yelled at her friend even though she wasn't actually mad at him. "I have the nine-tailed fox inside of me, which means I have to deal with the council along with the fact that my parents came back from the dead or something and I don't know what to do!"

Kai took this moment to finally calm Alli down. He sat next to her on her bed and gave her a tight hug. Alli didn't waste any time and returned the hug back. They let go and Alli laid her forehead to rest against his.

"Thank you Kai, I really needed it."

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto were in the waiting room with Gaara, Kakashi and Tsunade.<p>

"Are you sure it's safe for Kai to be in there with Alli now?"

"Yes actually," Gaara admitted to the gay couple.

"Kai knows what Alli feels. They were both born Jinchuuriki's and Kai is basically in love with Alli so he would do anything for her."

"That's sweet," Naruto said, "At least we know someone was watching our baby girl."

Sasuke nodded his head. "I hope they are okay."

"Don't worry Kai will figure out something, He always does," Gaara said with hope. Gaara looked over to Alli's room. He had a strange feeling that some type of magic was spreading among the two teens.

* * *

><p>Kai and Alli were lying in bed together. Just enjoying each other's company. A nurse came into the room just to get vital signs and a temperature.<p>

"Okay Miss Alli, I need you to take these pills for the next week, and Tsunade gave me this special bracelet that you have to wear at all times to keep your chakra in control. Later on in life, you probably won't have to wear it as much because you will be strong." The nurse instructed.

"I understand," Alli replied. "I swear hospitals should reserve a room for me." Alli smiled at Kai.

"Haha, maybe they should," Kai laughed. "I think I should go back to my dad, I'll talk to you later Alli." Before Kai left the bed, Alli grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me alone, please," Alli whimpered. She was absolutely terrified to be alone in the hospital again. Last time she had terrible nightmares and did not want to experience them again.

"Alli, you're not going to be alone," Kai pointed to the hallway outside as he got out and started to walk out of the room, "Your parents are waiting for you to let them back in. They want to stay with you."

Alli shook her head. "If you want to leave fine." Alli turned over and put the covers over her head so she didn't have to see Kai walk out of the room, although once Kai saw Alli put the sheets over her head, he smirked at this new thought that just appeared in his mind. Kai slowly walked over to Alli's bed and started to tickle her.

"Hahahahaha! Kai what are you doing?!" Alli laughed.

"Ha, I thought you need cheering up!" Kai smiled is big goofy grin. Alli looked at him with her big blue eyes.

"Are you going to stay with me Kai?" Alli asked, the thought never leaving her mind.

"I'll have to ask, but I'm pretty sure my dad is leaving soon and when he does, I'll need an escort back and if he leaves I won't have an escort back to the Sand," Kai explained.

"Just stay, I need a friend," Alli said with watery eyes. Kai sighed in defeat. "Let me go asked my father."

Kai walked out into the hallway. He saw his father, Sasuke and Naruto. "Where's Tsunade?" Kai asked the three men.

"She went back to the Hokage Tower to finish the paper work," Gaara ensured his son. Gaara noticed the uneasy movement within his son.

"What's wrong Kai?" Gaara asked calmly.

"IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ALLI?" Naruto asked loudly. Sasuke smack his hand on Naruto's mouth. "Be quiet dobe! This is a hospital."

"Sorry, Sasuke," Naruto apologized.

Kai looked over at the two lovers. He was still surprised on those two being Alli's parents. He didn't really like them that much even though he did get along with for Alli's sake. "Alli is totally fine, I came here to ask my dad a question."

"What is it son?"

"Alli has asked me to stay with her tonight, and I know that we are leaving soon but could you stay in Konoha longer for another day? Aunt Temari, Uncle Shikamaru, and Kohaku would probably love to stay in Konoha a little longer and Uncle Kankuro and Mom are fine watching Hisa. Just send them a letter saying that we will be late back home."

Gaara carefully thought about his son's offer. He really did miss his daughter and wife back home dearly but his son was also important to him and he really didn't want to upset him either. Also Temari and Shikamaru loved visiting Konoha, man, he was definitely in a tight spot.

Gaara looked over at Kai and then to Alli's room. He sighed, "I'll go write the letter."

Kai silent yelled yes and then looked over at Sasuke and Naruto. "I think Alli might let you back in, but she probably doesn't want to talk to you."

"That's okay with us," Sasuke replied, "As long as we get to be with our daughter." Kai nodded his head and let Sasuke and Naruto follow him into Alli's room. They walked in and saw Alli lying in bed listening to some music. Alli turned her head to see Kai, Sasuke and Naruto. She frowned at seeing two of them.

"Kai, what are they doing in here?"

"Well, I told them they could stay in here, but I also said that you probably don't want to talk to them." Kai walked over to here and sat in her bed with her.

"It's true," Alli spoke facing Naruto and Sasuke. "Really all I want to do is scream and yell at you and ask why did you leave, but today is not the day. All I'm going to do tonight is rest my body and hopefully by tomorrow I will be out of this damn hospital."

"Language young lady!" Naruto scolded.

"You have NO right to tell what I can or can not say," Alli spoke harshly. "We might as well get to bed."

"Right Alli," Kai responded and laid right next to her. They both fell fast asleep holding each other.

"Young love," Sasuke spoke softly.

* * *

><p>Back in Suna Kiyoko Sabaku was holding little Hisa in her arms. She was waiting for her husband and son to be home from Konoha.<p>

"Lady Kazekage, a message has arrived from Konoha for you!"

Kiyoko opened the letter. She was shocked at what happened but had a small smile on her face. She knew that Kai and Alli's relationship will continue to grow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in fivever! I've been so busy and i guess this will be my christmas present to you. I'm really sorry. I feel like I've let you guys down for not updating fast.<strong>

**-Shifuni**


End file.
